1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for print production, and more particularly to managing resource consumption during print production.
2. Brief Background Discussion
Modern print production systems rely on significant quantities of printing resources, such as ink, paper, and other specialty items. Such resources are costly but critical, particularly as print production processes are automated and strive for improvements in efficiency and profitability. Systems and methods for managing and wisely using such print resources are needed.